Accidents Happen
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina doesn't notice the truck coming, or that it isn't stopping. She is in her black Mercedes on the freeway, on her way back to Storybrooke. She had gone to Boston to get a special birthday gift for Henry. She is waiting for the traffic in front of her to start moving again before everything goes black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **I wrote this a while ago and thought it would be fun to post :D  
Enjoy**

 **...**

Regina doesn't notice the truck coming, or that it isn't stopping.

She is in her black Mercedes on the freeway, on her way back to Storybrooke. She had gone to Boston to get a special birthday gift for Henry.

She is waiting for the traffic in front of her to start moving again before everything goes black.

When she starts to wake, she can faintly hear sirens and people panicking saying, "we have to get her out of there!"

"No! The paramedics said we could make her injuries worse if we did."

"What are we supposed to do? Just watch her lying there helplessly, she's bleeding!"

"The ambulance can't be that far away! I can hear the sirens."

"It will take them forever to get the traffic out of the way!"

They look at her when she lets out a groan.

"Miss?"

She tries to talk but she only manages to make mangled sounds come out of her mouth.

One of the men crawls over to the window. Her car is upside down and she can feel a sticky substance on her body, she thinks that it's her blood, which wouldn't be that frightening if she doesn't feel so much of it, everywhere.

"Miss? Can I help you in some way? Maybe call your family?"

She struggles to reach with her hand, attempting to reach across to the passenger seat, she only achieves in stretching her fingers. The man looks and sees her phone, seeing her struggle to even remotely reach it. He quickly grabs her phone from the other seat. He looks to her last call and pushes the green button, hoping that 'Emma' happens to be her family.

"Hey, sweetie you on your way home?"

"H-Hello? This is Chris, ummm... the person's who's phone this is got into a car accident. She's hurt pretty bad, she can't really talk and the ambulance isn't really getting here fast enough. Are you her family?"

"Yes, Oh my God. Is she ok!? Where are you? HENRY!" He can hear her worried tone and only imagines that she's getting the rest of her family.

"I d-don't know, she can't really move. A-And there's b-blood... everywhere. We're on the freeway going north. I-I'm sorry I don't really know exactly."

"It's ok, I know where you are, I'm coming. C-Can you put the phone to her ear, please."

She knows that the only freeway to-and-from Storybrooke, it won't take her long to get there. She starts the car and pushes the gas pedal down, not caring how fast she's going as long as she reaches Regina, she looks at Henry.

He looks so frightened.

"Yes, here."

"Hey, honey. I know you can't talk, but I need you to hang on ok." She sniffs, letting a few tears fall.

"I'm coming, so is Henry, you need to hang on ok, baby? I love you."

She hears a groan and a really soft, "ee-ea"

"Hey baby, I'm coming. Hold on, we're almost there!"

"t-hurs," Emma lets out a sob.

"I know sweetie, it's ok, everything is going to be ok."

"ve-u"

"I love you too, hold on ok?"

She hears a murmur and only hopes she can get there fast enough.

...

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy the next chapter :D**

 **...**

"Damn it!" She hits the steering wheel with her hand.

TRAFFIC! TRAFFIC!

How is she supposed to get to Regina now? She pulls over, puts on her emergency lights and unbuckles, "come one," she says to Henry.

Once they're both out of the car she grabs his hand and runs, as fast as she can through cars, weaving without caring about the honks she receives. She grasps Henry's hand to make sure she doesn't lose him.

No, it's not safe, but the only thought in her mind is getting to Regina.

It isn't hard to hear the sirens, they are loud, but not loud enough. It isn't getting louder, they aren't getting closer.

Emma runs, and runs, dragging Henry behind her.

Ignoring the hammering of her heart and her labored breathing.

Emma gives a hint of a smile as she sees the black Mercedes.

 _We're almost there._

As soon as Emma is close enough to the accident, she lets go of Henry's hand and runs to the car that lays upside down. She lets herself fall to her knees and crawls to the window, to get as close as possible to the woman she loves. Not caring as she pushes a man out of her way.

"Regina, honey can you hear me?" Regina grumbles as Emma lets out a sob, "hi baby." Emma says as she gently strokes matted hair from Regina's face. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Mma..." Regina sighs turning her head in Emma's hand. Seeking the warmth and comfort she always finds at Emma's touch. All Emma can see is blood.

Everywhere.

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Ereyting."

"Can you move your hands?"

Regina stretches her fingers and lightly twists her wrists, the small action exhausting her. "hurs."

"I know baby, " Emma says as tears make their way down her face.

"You're doing great, I love you so much." Emma says as she lightly kisses the brunette's forehead.

"ve you oo." Regina struggles to say as her vision blurs. "ma?"

"Yes baby."

Regina needs to tell her, wants to tell her. Regina wanted to wait to tell Emma on her birthday, which is not far apart from Henry's.

Regina was ecstatic when she found out, knowing that Emma would be over the moon when she found out. Regina and Emma had both found true love and happiness in each other.

Their second chance.

"I, u-"

"It's ok baby, you don't need to talk. I'm here, the ambulance will be here soon. Everything will be ok."

"Nooo..." Regina groans as she fights to keep her eyes open.

"i... I-I... I pegnat." Regina says before giving into the ever consuming darkness.

...

 **I hope the big revelation isn't hard to understand :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here is another Chapter, I hope you like it :D**

 **...**

Emma's panic rises as Regina's eyes close.

 _She isn't opening her eyes!_

"Regina!" She shouts, "baby please!"

 _Pregnant? Is that even possible?_

"Mom! I can see the ambulance!"

Emma smiles in relief as she presses a soft kiss to Regina's temple. "Regina everything will be alright." The only thing Emma can think of is Regina.

 _Please don't leave me._

...

It doesn't take the ambulance long to get to the hospital. Surprisingly, getting off the freeway and to the hospital had a lot less traffic. The whole ride there, Emma had held Regina's hand, refusing to let go.

Henry is sitting across from Emma, looking just as frightened as Emma. They don't pay attention to the medic as he works to keep Regina's breathing normal. He knows the brunette is pregnant, Emma having told him what she had just found out.

Surprising an already very nervous Henry.

 _Please don't leave me._

...

 **2 Hours Later**

Emma and Henry had been waiting hours for Regina to come out of surgery.

 _Please don't leave me._

Emma repeats over and over in her head. She can't live without the brunette, she wouldn't know what to do without the woman who had brought so much light and happiness into her life.

2 hours turn into 3. Emma has been pacing, worrying and yelling at random nurses to give her an update.

As 3 hours turn into 4, Emma sits in a chair next to Henry's. Holding him close to her body as he cries.

"Emma?" Henry asks in a shaky voice.

"Yeah kid?"

"Is my Mom going to die?"

 _No!_

Her mind stubbornly says. because that's not a possibility, not an option.

"I don't know Henry. " Emma sighs, because she knows. She knows it's a possibility. But she refuses to allow that hypothetical theory to enter her thoughts.

 _I can't lose her._

...

 **1 Hour Later**

"Miss Swan?" Emma immediately looks up at hearing her name called.

"Yes? Is she ok?" Emma asks quickly as she stirs Henry from his restless sleep.

"Yes. Miss Mills is stable. You can see her. A doctor will come by later to check up and inform you on any information you need to know."

Emma nods as the nurse turns and leads them to a hospital room.

...

 **A Few Hours Later**

ICU. Emma knows it's bad, she can see the thousands of monitors and tubes connected to Regina's body.

 _Why the fucking ICU?_

A few minutes later a doctor quietly knocks on the door.

"Good morning," she whispers with a small reassuring smile. Henry is sleeping on a small couch not far from Regina's bed. Emma looks up at the small wall clock, 4 in the morning. Emma takes a deep breath as she smiles sadly at the doctor, squeezing Regina's hand.

"I'm Doctor Blake, you can call me Kate if you like."

Emma nods as she sighs, "it's bad isn't it?"

Kate shakes her head, "no, not as bad as you think. She is in The Intensive Care Unit only because she needs to be watching vey closely. If she recovers and heals well for the next few hours, she can be moved to a regular room. I would like to keep an eye on her purely because of the extent of her injuries."

Emma nods as she lets tears fall down her cheeks.

"Do you know why that ass hole didn't stop?"

Kate gives a small smile, "no. The police are coming at 10 to explain." She says as she walks into the room, checking monitors and writing things on a piece of a paper. "I have some good news."

"What?"

"I can take out her breathing tube. She looks like she's trying to breathe on her own." She says as she moves the tube away from Regina's stirring body. "It'll also help make her not look so sick."

Emma nods, "thanks."

"In about 2 hours another Doctor will come to check on her. There's a chance she'll wake, if she's awake they can do an ultrasound." Emma looks up with hopeful eyes, "the baby is still alive."

...

 **An Hour Later**

Regina begins to stir, her eyes fluttering open as she groans.

 _Everything hurts._

"Regina?" Regina blinks, trying to clear her vision.

Emma, she needs to find Emma.

"Emma?"

Emma laughs, "hey baby, I'm right here." She says, gently turning the brunette's head to the left. Emma leans down and rests her forehead against Regina's. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispers.

Regina looks up into Emma's eyes, seeing how they mist over in tears. And Regina can tell.

 _She hasn't cried or slept. Torturing herself. She wouldn't let herself mourn._

 _My Emma._

"I'm ok."

"You weren't a few hours go."

"I know."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Come here," Regina says as Emma lightly makes her way up onto the bed. Emma lays her head on Regina's chest. Letting her steady heartbeat soothe her.

"I didn't cheat on you, if that's what you're thinking." Regina says as she strokes Emma's hair away from her face.

"I didn't. I would never think that."

"True Love."

"What?" Emma asks as she looks up at Regina.

"True love. You know the saying that true love can break any curse?" At Emma's nod she continues, "in rare cases. True Love can create miracles."

"Miracles, really?"

Regina nods, "our love created a miracle Emma, " Regina whispers as Emma laughs in joy.

Kissing Regina passionately, "a baby."

"Our Baby."

...

 **I will write more of Henry's POV in the next chapter, hope you liked it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long update.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

"Henry," Emma whispers as she shakes his shoulder gently.

Regina chuckles at the sight, "you can be a little rougher. He is a very deep sleeper." Emma laughs as she shakes Henry's shoulder a little harder than before.

"Henry!" Emma shouts as the young boy stirs from sleep, nearly jumping off the couch he had been sleeping on.

"Jeez!" Henry mutters, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You know if there was an emergency like... Oh, I don't know... a fire. You'd sleep right through it." Henry grumbles as he looks up at the blonde who has a bright smile on her face.

"Why do you look so happy?" Henry asks suspiciously.

"No reason." Emma says teasingly.

As if remembering that they aren't the only people in the room, Henry looks to his brunette Mother. Expecting her to be asleep, he gasps as he sees her eyes wide open. Laughing and smiling at the pair before her.

"Mom?" He asks skeptically as he walks slowly to the hospital bed.

"Henry," Regina says his name with a smile.

That's all it takes for him as he jumps onto the hospital bed and crawls into his Mother's arms.

"Easy kid," Emma comments as she gently sits on the other side of Regina's hospital bed. Regina laughs as she holds her son close to her body, not caring about her injuries f it means she gets to hold her son.

"Shhh..." she soothers as she strokes Henry's hair with one hand as she strokes his back with the other. Trying to reassure him as he starts to cry.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

...

"Mom?" Henry asks after calming down.

"Yes baby?"

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes," Regina says as she stares into Emma's eyes over Henry's head. Seeing only love and support in them.

"True love can create miracles," Emma says, hoping that Henry understands what that means.

"You and Mom created a miracle?" He asks quietly. Regina nods, "why didn't you tell us?"

Regina smiles, "I was going to tell both of you on Emma's birthday."

"That's 2 weeks after mine."

"Yes. It was going to be a surprise. I wanted to give Emma a purple onesie for the baby, that had a swan with a crown on it that says 'my Mommies love me'."

Emma smiles with tears in her eyes as she asks, "really?"

At Regina's nod Emma moves to lay beside the brunette.

"I love you so much." She whispers as she presses a light kiss to Regina's temple.

"I love you too."

...

Emma looks up at the slight knock on the hospital door.

"Hello I'm Doctor Raven, is it alright to come inside?" At Emma's nod, Doctor Raven moves inside. Pulling a chair and a monitor closer to the bed.

"I'm here to do an ultrasound to make sure everyone is healthy." She says as Henry and Emma make their way off the bed and sit on two chairs which they move as close as possible to Regina's bed.

Regina smiles as she takes Emma's hand, squeezing lightly, as if to assure herself that they're' here. It doesn't take long for a small but bold sound to fill the silence of the room.

"What's that?" Henry asks.

"That, is the baby's heartbeat." Regina smiles as she allows the sound to fill her mind.

 _Our baby's ok._

"Everyone looks healthy. Your baby is very lucky. Just as Regina was." Doctor Raven says, "Both you and your child are healthy and as long as Regina heals as she has been the past few hours, you'll be able to go home in no time."

"How far along is she?" Emma asks, staring in awe at the black and white picture, holding onto Regina's hand.

"I'd say about 9-10 weeks. Close to 3 months. Would you like to know the gender?"

"You can already tell?"

Doctor Raven nods, "yes. Sometimes it varies on the child how early or late we can tell the gender."

"Regina?"

Regina looks into Emma's eyes, as if searching for the answer.

 _I want to know._

Regina gives a small nod as Emma's smile brightens.

"Yes."

"It's a girl," Doctor Raven says with a smile.

"I get a sister!" Henry says with a grin as Regina and Emma smile.

"Baby girl."

Emma whispers as Regina says, "our baby girl."

Doctor Raven smiles as she puts the equipment away.

"Is there a Father?" She asks as she hands the sonogram she had printed earlier to Regina.

"No, just us. Her family."

...

Hearing a knock on the door, Regina, Emma, and Henry look up and see two Police officers walk in.

"Good morning," one of them says.

"Are you here to tell us what happened?" Emma asks.

The officer nods, "yes, we wanted to clarify the events. It might be easier to start with your story. " He says looking at Regina.

"Oh, well I don't really know much. I was in traffic one minute and the next everything was dark. I don't know what happened the only thing I remember is looking up and seeing Emma." Emma smiles as she reassuringly squeezes Regina's hand.

"Was the bastard drunk?"

The Police officer sighs, "legally yes. Apparently him and a few of his buddies went out for a drink and then they dared him to hijack and drive a truck on the freeway." Emma clenches her teeth, trying to keep the anger at bay.

"He almost killed my wife and child."

"Yes, we're sorry."

"You're sorry," Emma scoffs.

"If it's any consultation, the driver is in Acoma and it is possible he'll never wake."

"Good."

Emma mumbles as Regina squeezes her hand, "Emma," she scolds.

"He almost killed you."

"I know."

"I could've lost you."

"I know."

"I can't lose you."

"I'm right here. I will never leave you."

...

 **I hope you liked it! I always planned on this being a short story. So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**


End file.
